


Make a wish

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Themes, Mutual Pining, Slight mentions of sex, blood tw, i guess??, slight mentions of alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dee has an intresting birthday.





	Make a wish

Dee Reynolds was _not_ having a fantastic birthday. Firstly, her loving brother and friends had forgotten the occasion. Of course, they'd celebrated Dennis's, and she'd waited and waited for even a simple "Happy Birthday." She never got one.  Eventually, she slammed her hands on the table, and glared at the four drunk men.

"What is it _now_ , Dee?!"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact it's my damn birthday too!" 

Dennis scoffs and looks at the other guys in amusement. 

"Who cares?"

Dee stares at the men, mouth gaping.

"Who cares?! You're my brother Dennis!" 

Dennis doesn't answer, already occupied with betting on which guy can eat the most nuts in a minute. _Unbelievable._

 

 

So,, Dee Reynolds spends the night of her birthday sitting on the curb of Patty's, in the rain, downing a bottle of vodka.  She's cold, she's wet, and can't seem to get drunk enough to forget. She's just so angry, and hurt, and- _ugh!_

Dee smashes the bottle against the pavement in frustration, immediately regretting it when the glass shards soar in all directions, some towards her. A hot pain flashes through her as shards rake across her skin, delicately cutting her and drawing blood. Drops of scarlet begin to plop on the ground, turning the brown puddle near her feet darker. The blonde can't help but wince as she tries to pick the glass out, failing miserably who she cuts her finger doing so.

_Okay, so maybe picking glass out of your arms when you're drunk isn't a brilliant idea._

"Dee?" 

Dee looks up in surprise, staring at The Waitress in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh my god Dee, what happened?!"

Dee does _not_ get a warm feeling in her chest at the woman's concern for her. 

She covers it up by scoffing, and smirking up at the blonde. 

"My birthday happened, girlfriend." 

The Waitress tilts her head in confusion, and Dee does _not_ find it cute.

"In other words, no one gives a shit."

Dee explains, sarcasm dripping in her voice. To her surprise, The Waitress's eyes seem to soften, and the blonde steps closer.

"Come on."

She holds her hand out, and Dee can't help but raise an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"Deandra, you have shards of glass in your body, I suggest you come with me so we can clean them."

"I thought you hated me. Why are you helping me?"

The Waitress pauses for a moment, as if she was thinking of a response.

"Come on, birthday girl. Let's get you out of here."

Dee decides it's probably wise to listen to her. 

 

The Waitress's apartment is nicer than she thought it'd be. It seems welcoming, and almost cozy.

"Okay, get on the bed-"

"Woah there girlfriend, let's wait till i'm glass free."

The Waitress rolls her eyes and Dee can't help but grin at the blush that graces the woman's face.

"Wait on the bed, I'll be right back."

Dee complies, plopping down in the soft mattress. She decides it's much comfier than her own. 

She waits patently, and in a few moments, The Waitress strolls back into the room, bandages, alcohol and cotton balls in her hands.

She takes Dee's arm, delicately taking the glass out, and pressing an alcohol covered cotton ball to the cut. 

"Did someone to this to you?"

Dee looks up in surprise at the worry in the blonde's voice, and her heart may or may not sightly melt at the concern in the woman's gaze.

"Nope. I did this all by myself. Impressive, huh?"

The waitress squeezes Dee's hand, and leans closer. She smells like vanilla. Dee may have a new favorite smell.

"It's not funny, Deandra."

Dee simply leans closer, wanting to get as close as possible.

"Whatever you say, girlfriend."

The next fifteen minutes consist of Dee flirting with the poor Waitress, as she removes glass shards from her arms. 

"Okay, one more."

Dee blinks in surprise as The Waitress steps closer, straddling her hips.

"What are you-"

"It's the easiest way to get to the glass, Deandra, be mature!"

The flustered waitress slowly pulls the glass out as Dee winces. She softly dabs the cotton ball on the wound, brushing Dee's other cheek with her thumb. She leans closer, and Dee can't help but blush as she thinks about how she could pull The Waitress closer and-

"All done."

The two stay silent for a few moments, until The Waitress squirms to get up from Dee's lap. Without really thinking, Dee snakes her arms around the other woman's waist, smirking up at her.

"Stay."

The Waitress cocks an eyebrow, and Dee internally jumps for joy when a small smirk appears in the woman's face.

"And what if I don't?"

Dee grins, and snakes a hand under The Waitress's shirt.

"It'll ruin my birthday."

**_They both know they'll regret this in the morning._ **

The woman glances down at Dee's lips, and smiles mischievously. 

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

The Waitress kisses Dee as the two fall back on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
